


Fandom One Shots

by Who_tf_is_Michael



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, Drarry, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Haikyuu - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), Ticcimask - Freeform, aftons, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, crankiplier - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, helliam, kiribaku, minnard, sayorixmonika - Freeform, yachixkiyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_tf_is_Michael/pseuds/Who_tf_is_Michael
Summary: It's in the title ^^This book is also on my Wattpad @who_tf_is_micheal (which is my main platform)I accept requests-Any ship (I myself am a multishipper)-I will not do any smut but fluff & angst are welcome-And what you want to happenThis book will have many fandoms like MHA,FNAF, HP, SS, and CP (you can request others too)Updates are unscheduled but I'll try for quick chapters uploads ^-^
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bendy & Henry Stein, Bendy/Henry Stein, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Michael Afton/Ennard, Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. Introduction

This first part here is just an introduction so feel free to skip it.

Hi, my name is Michael or Mikey for short(this might change later on idk yet). I'm a super cringey 14 year old whose writing is probably trash but I hope it will get better over the chapters. I'm a confused ftm demiboy who also happens to be omniromantic, greysexual, and polyamorous. Fun. I prefer they/them or he/him pronouns. So if this makes you uncomfortable or you are going to hate please do not interact.

I do have school and other things, I will do my best to stay on top of having new chapters for anyone who wants to read. If you do like what I write(probably not lmao) comment or vote if you'd want. I try to be inclusive and will write more of whatever you guys would want(like a part 2 or 3 even idk). This is my first book so sorry if it's bad.

I'm also apologize if the updates slow I will try my best to do your requests and reply to comments. This book will have angst so anything that my be a trigger will have a TW at the beginning of the chapter. There will probably be some strong language and I will not put a TW for that so please be cautious or do not read if you are uncomfortable with that.

Have a good morning/afternoon/night and take it easy guys gals and non-binary pals.  
Bye bye luvs


	2. Requests...? |open|

Hii 

Sooo requests are welcome and would help out very much!! Of course you don't have to but it is very appreciated.

Any ship is okay with me although m/m is easier to write. Please let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see. Comment on this part or pm me!

!!Requests are open until stated otherwise!!

Thank you

**Bye bye luvs <3**

**Michael~**


	3. Unlikely [Drarry]

Tw: -talks about family issues  
-a breakdown

Edited and revised on 2/1/21

//Draco's POV//

Blaise, Pansy, and I were walking in the halls talking about Ron who happened to be Blaise's crush. Pansy was nonstop making him embarrassed. We were on our way to our dark arts class that we had with the Gryffindors. I wasn't too upset about this because I knew that Pansy liked Granger no matter how much she denied it. I would never admit it but i actually had a crush on Harry though I know he wouldn't like me back seeing as how we were on a last name basis still.

We walked into class and sat down. "Alright everyone take a seat... Now speaking of which there will be a new seating arrangement for the upcoming assignment." Professor Snape started. 'I wonder who we'll get paired with?' (Because it's so 'not' obvious smh) He begins to explain the project but I end up zoning out. 'I hope Pansy gets partnered with Hermione. It would be hilarious to see her get nervous.'

Time skip(Bell rings)

"Okay students, your partners are posted on the board. Be sure to get it turned in on time. You should know I don't take late work." I packed my things and walked up to the board pushing through the slight crowd. I put my finger to the paper making my way down it. I chuckled to myself a bit seeing Blaise and Pansy both got their crushes' before they did. When I reached my name I slid my finger across the paper in an impatient manner to find I had...Potter!?

My face began to heat with a small hint of fright and embarrassment. I walked out and headed back to the Slytherin house dorms. Since I had a room to myself, I just wanted to do my homework and relax. I was almost there but I heard quickened footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around to see Potter pacing towards me.

//Harry's POV//

I saw Malfoy leaving the classroom so I decided to catch up to him to find out whose dorm we would be working in. After a little he had finally noticed me and stopped."What do you want Potter?" He said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you saw we are partners, so I just wanted to find out where we would me working on it." Draco paused for a minute before saying,"Uh... mine I guess. Be there at 6, I won't wait all day Potter." "Whatever Dra- Malfoy see you then." I turned and headed to the library to find some books on the assignment. 'Did I actually almost say Draco?' 

I shrug it off as I enter the library. I go to the section where the spell we would need should be. After an hour and a half I had found a few good books and left. I had some time 'till I had to meet up with Draco and since Ron and 'Mione were with their partners I had decided to change into something more comfortable instead of my school robes that I was still in.

I grabbed a snack and waited for the time to pass. While I was waiting I got a bit tired and decided to take a nap. To my dismay I had woken up at 6:23. Harry quickly got up, rushed to get his things, and left for Draco's dorm. I slowed my pace as he approached Malfoy's room. The closer I got the more worried I became. It was surprising to say the least to hear sobbing from behind the door.

//Draco's POV//

10 minutes ago my father's owl had come up to my window. I opened it barely as to not let in the cold air from outside. I took the paper and sent his owl back. I opened the letter as I sat down. I began to read each word carefully as tears pricked my eyes. My blood felt like it was boiling in rage but it soon melted into despair. 'He really doesn't want me back for the holidays' I thought to myself. 

Before I realized it, I was bawling my eyes out, curled up on the floor. I hear a knock on the door and and tensed up. Then it hit me, 'The project... Harry' I started to weep more at the thought, my father's words still ringing in my ears. He knocked again this time cracking open the door a bit. "Draco?" He questioned in a soft voice. I cried harder as thoughts rushed to my head. 'What is he gonna think of me? He's gonna tell everyone.' He came in surprised to the sight. After a second of shock he wrapped his arms around me. I jumped a little at the sudden contact but soon clung to it, tears still falling to the ground. "Shh shh it's okay Dray."

'Did he just call me Dray?' I started to blush immensely as my eyes were still watery. He pulled away a bit and dried my cheek with the back of his hand. I gave him a small smile though it was a sad one as a thank you. We stood up and sat down on my bed as I began to fidget with my hands . "Are you alright,... what happened?" Harry asked me. I grabbed the letter and handed it to him. 'There's no point in trying to hide it and I do owe him an explanation.'

The more he read, the more an expression of concern formed on his face. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry about your father." I didn't know what to say. 'I don't want Potter to pity me.' "Save the sympathy Harry." I said almost bitterly. "It's not sympathy.. it's empathy." He said as he pulled me into a hug. " Oh.. I'm sorry I didn't know." "It's fine Dray." We somehow ended up cuddling and fell asleep. Leaving the project unstarted and the letter with the books scattered on the desk. To be honest though I didn't care because the one person I 'knew' would hate me comforted me.

!!1027 words as of the edits I just made!!

Bye bye luvs♡

Ryan~


	4. The Vents [Minnard]

**TW** **: -mentions of an argument**   
**-Self harming**

_(Sorry this took so long and further updates may be unreliable but_ _I_ _have already started writing the next chapter. Also_ _I_ _apologize for_ _only writing angst but_ _I_ _happily will take requests.)_   
  


//No ones POV//

It's hard to say for sure how it started but there was arguing then silence.  
Ennard had stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Michael was visibly upset, his unsteady breathing and tears streaming down his face. He ran to the bedroom and locked the door.

He stumbled over to their bed and sat down, gripping the sheets tightly. He reached for the nightstand and propped himself up. Once he got to the bathroom he shut the door and opened the medicine cabinet. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision but he managed to see a small shine and grabbed the blade.

He pulled up his sleeve staring at the scars through his watery eyes. 'Guess I'm throwing two months down the drain.' Michael thought as he slid the glimmering metal across his wrist wincing at the stinging pain. He continued slice after slice not realizing how many there were. He stopped and saw the beads of blood trickling down his arm.

He quickly bandaged it up and rolled down his sleeve. He walked back into the bedroom forgetting about the evidence he left in the bathroom. Right now Michael needed Ennard to comfort him but he couldn't even try to face him because he felt like he disappointed him. His wailing became uncontained and quite loud. He was questioning whether his boyfriend would come back or not. He already missed him but he felt like the whole situation was his doing. The drops were a continuous flow down his face, soaking his shirt. He sat down on their bed trying to get a hold of his racing thoughts.

//Ennard's POV//

I left the house to cool down. I know my anger issues were getting worked up and I don't want to say something I'll regret. I went for a walk and I couldn't remember why we were fighting in the first place. I kept walking though because I wanted to give him some space before i came back to apologize.

I walked for quite a while before I turned around. I began to head back seeing as thirty minutes had passed. I stood in front of the door on the porch and I don't know why but this nervous feeling came upon me. I stayed frozen in place before reaching for the door knob.

I walked inside and went to talk to Michael. A wave of guilt washed over me. 'I shouldn't have raised my voice. Why the fuck did I do that? He probably thinks it's his fault.' I thought with a sigh as I stepped up to the stairs. I walked up and reached to open the door. The sobbing was quite apparent and anxious thoughts went through my mind.

I fidgeted with the knob before I realized it was locked. I lightly knocked on the door so I wouldn't startle him. He ignored it or possibly didn't hear it over his crying which in turn made me feel a bit worse. I started to worry because I know he knows it would be me, and even when things are really bad he always let me in. I knocked again with still no sign of a reply. "Michael...? I'm sorry, can you please unlock the door...?" I trailed off.

//Michael's POV//

My bandages were sloppy and there were still crimson droplets on the floor. I started to panic when he asked to come in despite how much I wanted him to comfort me right now. I think he noticed my slight shuffling and began to worry because I heard the door again.

I couldn't control my tears or my breathing at this point. I heard something from the other side of the door, then it was in the vents.

My breaths were heavy and fast, my crying also hadn't gotten any slower. 'What am I going to do? He's going to be so upset. Shit.' I thought trying to brush away the water from my eyes. I stumbled back to the bathroom holding onto the counter for dear life.(lol it's a dead joke... I'm so cringe)

//No ones POV//   
(These pov changes are gonna kill me)

The vent seal popped off and Ennard came in the bathroom after seeing Mike in his current state through the cracks. He entered hurriedly but not too fast because he didn't want to frighten the already panicking other. He gently paced up to him noticing the dark red lines staining the latters sleeve.

Ennard took him into a hug and Michael didn't hesitate to return his gesture as it was exactly what he needed. "Michael I'm not mad at you." He paused for a minute before saying," and I'm sorry for yelling at you, I know that is never the way to respond so I'm really sorry."

Michael was a little shocked, he wiped his eyes and said back softly,"No it was entirely my fault plus I'm probably just overreacting anyway." Ennard was far from expecting his boyfriend to say that. He hugged him tightening his grasp as if the moment he let go he'd be gone forever. He replied," Of Course you aren't. Michael you're entitled to feel any kind of way and I want you to know it isn't your fault."

Eggs leaned in and rested his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.(because my au is all over the place smh) He wondered how he got so lucky. After a few minutes Ennard led the shorter other to sit him down. He grabbed the gauze and alcohol and sat down beside the corpse he so dearly loved. (I'm dead XD)

He slowly unwrapped and rewrapped the cuts throwing away the old gause. He placed a soft kiss over the bandage pulling him closer so he was leaning on his chest. "I love you Mikey." "I love you too Enn." And with that they left the bathroom and watched some movies until Michael had to leave for work, and he obviously took the pile of wires he fell for along with him.

( **1055 words! That's a lot for me and I hope you enjoyed it**

**Bye bye luvs🖤)**


	5. Her Fault [Ticcimask]

**TW: -slight bullying -a breakdown <kinda**   
  


//Masky's POV//

Toby, Clockwork, BEN, and hoodie just walked inside. They were coming back from a mission Slendy sent them on. I was a little curious as to why he didn't send me with them but decided not to question it because of what happened last time I did. When they came in I was sitting on the sofa watching tv with Jeff.

I looked over from the couch seeing Toby depart from the group. It looked like something was bothering him. I waited for everyone to go back to their rooms and I got up. Jeff asked where I was going and I said,"To the kitchen." This isn't a lie because I saw Toby walk in there a bit earlier.

I headed over to the room and saw Toby getting something to drink. The sorrowful look on his face had somehow worsened. I came over to him and asked if he was okay.  
"Y-yeah I-I'm fin-fine." It was really easy to tell he was lying by how his tics got harder for him to manage. He finished off his statement with a crack of his neck.

I wanted him to tell me the truth but I didn't want to pry incase it was personal. I went with my gut though and pulled him aside. "You don't have to talk about it but you don't have to lie to me either... No matter what I'm here for you Toby." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

His breathing hitched and I felt him shyly return the embrace. "I-I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean t-to..." I looked down to him with tears welling in his eyes. His sadness became mine although I never saw myself as the endearing type. I hate seeing him so upset and being powerless against it. "Toby, you did nothing wrong okay?" He gave a small nod that was barely noticeable.

I brung him into my room so no one would see him like this. He would be so overwhelmed and they no doubt would think less of him. We sat on the edge of the bed and I questioned whether I should ask about the reasoning again. I decided on seeing what he would like me to do to help him.

"Toby... I'm not very good with emotions but I would want someone to ask which I would prefer..." I hesitated for a minute before I started again in a softer tone. "Do you want comfort or a distraction? I know firsthand sometimes it's better to not focus on how I'm feeling."

He came over and quickly cuddled up to me as a way of getting and showing his answer. "I'm sorry I'm so much. I'm sure you would rather be doing anything else, but I just want to thank you and tell you how much I appreciate this." He said slowly looking up at me, his tear stained cheeks now visible.

Toby started to nervously explain what happened. He said that they were doing the mission and Toby was talking with Hoodie but Clockwork started to make fun of his ticking. He said it was even worse because Hoodie didn't defend him and my heart shattered. At this point my blood was boiling but I stayed put so I could help Toby first.

"Toby, you aren't too much and I am so thankful to be right here. I would feel horrible if I knew you were going through all this by yourself."

I tightened my grip and began again. " you never have to be sorry or thank me. It's okay to need support so please don't apologize." I could feel his hands and they were freezing cold. I pulled the comforter over us and saw him shut his eyes. I opened my phone and mindlessly scrolled through Tumblr for what felt like 20 minutes then I went to sleep too cradling Toby in my arms.  
  
  
  


**(653 words!**   
**I'm** **sorry** **it's so** **short and also makes like no** **sense** **but** **I** **hope you enjoyed anyway. I can't believe people are actually reading this and** **I'm** **thankful to the 'small'** **I** **guess** **some would say amount of people who read** **this** **it means a lot.**

**Bye bye luvs💫)**


	6. Nightmares [Shigadabi]

_**(** _ _**Hi... sorry this took so long -^- things have been happening its whatever though- anyway** _ _**I** _ _**hope you enjoy🖤)** _

**Tw: -crying -not detailed nightmares**   
  


//Dabi's POV//

I slowly awake in the middle of the night to hear muffled sobs. At first I don't realize what it is due to the fogginess from being half asleep still. I sit up and yawn a bit before deciding to look for where the cries were coming from.

I walk out of my room quietly although I know the others sleep like the dead. I began to approach the sound and it was coming from... Shiggy's room!? Against my better judgment I don't leave but instead softly knock on his door. I think I startled him though because I heard him whimpering after a slight jump he did from the knock.

I wait a bit before I knock again this time saying, "Shiggy-?" But more as a question to see if he was alright. "G-go a-away!" He said reluctantly. I could see that he didn't want that from the hesitation in his voice. I don't want to be too pushy but I know he's not okay.

"Shiggy... can I come in please?" I asked unsure of what he would say. This time there was no response. I heard a few small sounds and then he cracked open the door with his head down staring at the floor. Tears were still falling from his face and it was horrible to see. I know he gets upset sometimes but I've never seen him crying.

I slowly walk in and shut the door. I held him in my arms with a familiar feeling in the back of my mind. He laid his head on my shoulder still not wanting to let anyone worry for him in the first place. "Shiggy can you tell me what happened, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it though, I will understand." I said as sweetly as I could.

He opens his mouth only to close it again. I can tell he wants to say something and I get that it can be hard. "It's okay, take as much time as you need." It was little bit after he calmed down that he began to explain what happened. "I-i k-kinda... well i-..." I placed my hand over his and he let out a long breath.

"I had a- .... a nigh-nightmare... I know it's stupid, but it was about my dad and I couldn't- I-..." I pulled him closer to try and calm his breathing which had picked up when he started talking. "Shh.... It's okay Shiggy I know what you mean and you don't have to say anything else. I get it too..." I said moving away just enough so we could make eye contact.

I took a small breath and began to elaborate. "Endeavour is not all you see on tv so believe me when I say... I know abusive fathers are the worst." I said and he looked at me with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I hugged him again and we just sat there for a moment embracing everything that was happening.  
  
  
  
  


_**533 words!** _   
_**This chapter is more of a filler but** _ _**I** _ _**hope you liked it. I won't be updating as reliably sorry... if you actually like the garbage that** _ _**I** _ _**have been uploading anyways** _ _**thank** _ _**you for reading** _

_**Bye bye luvs💖** _   
_**~Ryan** _


	7. Texting And Boba [YachixKiyoko]

_**Hi sorry its been so long thank you for your patience -anyway I'm not the best at writing F/F so this may be quite bad and I don't usually write in this style.... lol** _

//No one's POV//

*Yachi and Kiyoko are texting*

Yachi: Hiiiiiiiii!!

Kiyoko: Heyy

Yachi: What chu up to?

Kiyoko: I'm getting ready to get some Boba at the new café that opened up last week

Kiyoko: You should come, it'll be much better than going alone~

Yachi: Sure it won't take me long to be ready😊

Kiyoko: I'll be there in ten

Yachi: Can't wait

*ten minutes later*

Kiyoko arrived a Yachi's house and knocked on the door. It took a minute but soon Yachi opened the door and slipped out beside Kiyoko. "C'mon I can't wait to try the strawberry Boba" Yachi said hurrying in front of Kiyoko. The older laughed a bit at the others antics and quickly followed after her. Yachi was talking about god knows what and Kiyoko found her self staring more than once. Kiyoko was admiring everything about Yachi , the way her hair flowed as she skipped along, her dress swaying with accents from the sun. To Kiyoko she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

After a little they reached the small café that sat on an alluring street corner. It happened to be across from a small park with a few trails as well. Yachi looked at the park with beaming eyes and a smile ear to ear. She looked to Kiyoko and said," We should go there after and drink our Boba! It'll be so fun." Kiyoko looked down at Yachi and let out a soft chuckle," Sure thing sunshine." Kiyoko said as she held open the shop's door for the other. A deep blush dusted over Yachi's face as she walked in with Kiyoko close behind. Kiyoko slipped next to Yachi and laced their fingers together hoping her sunshine would be okay with it.

With no protest Yachi took a better grasp and ushered Kiyoko to follow her to the cashier. They walked up and ordered, well... more like Yachi ordered for them both seeing as how Kiyoko was off in her own world not forming a single word. She got them both a medium strawberry milk bubble tea and they sat down to wait. It wasn't long before they had their Boba in hand and Yachi was pulling Kiyoko over to the cute park that she couldn't wait to explore. "Hey, slow down." Kiyoko said while containing a fit of laughter at how adorable Yachi was acting. When they reached a bench they took a seat next to each other and appreciated the natured scenery in awe. 

They spent awhile just chatting and sipping their drinks. It seems that during this time Yachi's head ended up on Kiyoko's shoulder. "You know today has been amazing... thanks for inviting me." "Well, thanks for coming." Kiyoko said as she looked over at Yachi. She decided to take the risk and placed a finger under the latter's chin. She slowly lifter her head 'til they were gazing into each others' eyes just inches apart. She closed the gap, closing her eyes and softly went for the kiss she always wanted with her crush. Yachi soon melted into it and kissed back wishing this moment would last forever.

They broke apart and there was an obvious pink hue on both their faces. Kiyoko was the first one to speak and she said," I-.. I've liked you for a long time now and I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend...?" Yachi was still shook at the fact that her crush liked her back. (This is a real gay panic moment people) " I- I'd love to." This time they shared a euphoric silence while each had an embrace on the other, soaking in the day they just had. 

**!651 words!**

**Wow I didn't think my motivation would come back but here we are. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I didn't want to only write M/M even though I live for it, I do still want to be inclusive so lmk what you guys think cause I would love any feedback you have. Plus I just realized this is the first kiss scene I've written... sorry lol.**

**Bye bye luvs**

**~Ryan**


	8. After School Activities[MonikaxSayori]

**!!AU!!**

//No one's POV//

It was a normal Tuesday in the fall and the four girls had their Club's weekly meeting like always. Today was not a set day with anything specifically planned. So, Natsuki was reading her latest manga series obsession and Yuri was working on a new poem of hers. Sayori and Monika were talking about what they were doing after school.

Sayori didn't have much planned and neither did Monika which gave Sayori an idea. "Since we both don't have plans why don't you come over to mine... you c-could stay the night if you want to..." " Sounds like a plan" Monika said as a slight blush spread across her face. She was as nervous as she was excited to go over to her crush's house.('how original Ry-kun...🙄' I know trust me)

*time skip because Ry-kun has no ideas*

It reached the end of the girls' meeting and they were all getting ready to leave. Natsuki and Yuri both left together and said bye while me and Sayori were gathering our things still. Once they both finished they headed to the doors and Monika pulled it open, saying, "Lead the way!" They walked for a bit before reaching Sayori's house. 

Monika didn't say how nice the quiet walk was with the other but only smiled as they entered the inviting two-story house. Sayori tucked away her and Monika's bag in a small closet by the front door along with their shoes. Monika trailed behind Sayori as they walked up the stairs and approached a light baby pink painted door with the word Sayori spelled on it in decorative letters.

When Monika first saw the room she was in awe at how well put together it was. There were fairy lights above the bed that had a checkered patterned comforter on it with red and yellow squares. The entire space was tidy and the dim fairy lights made every detail stand out. There was an off white curtain over the window that blocked almost all the outside light, and not far from it was a decent sized closet with an ombre of soft pastel colors painted on them.

Sayori sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling for Monika to do the same. "So... What do you want to do?" She asked Sayori and patiently waited for a response. "We could... grab some snacks and watch a movie or-... maybe play some games, like video games or truth or dare, if you want." Sayori said looking over to Monika with excited eyes. Monika thought for a bit on how they could do this and the best idea hit her. "How about we play truth or dare for a bit then maybe a game or two and after watch a movie." She said with a glimmer of pride in her eyes.

The girls sat on the floor across from each other and started to play truth or dare. After quite a few dares Sayori formed a plan for the next T or D question/dare. "Okay, okay truth or dare?" Sayori said hoping Monika would pick dare. As she expected Monika said "Dare" A grin spread from ear to ear. "Sing some of your favorite song!" Sayori never heard Monika sing but she really wanted to hear it. "B-but.. I- No." "Oh come on, a dare is a dare Moni." A sigh escaped the other's mouth as she stood up. "Fine."

She took a breath and began, 

" _If could begin to be,_

_half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love..._

_When I see the way you act_

_Wondering when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

_I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true_

_'Cause I think you're so good_

_And I'm nothing like you_

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think i'm so special"_

Sayori was surprised at how good her friend's singing actually was. "I know, I know, It was bad-" "Oh my god Moni that was the opposite of bad." Monika was blanking on what to say and was cut off by Sayori saying," Why don't we go get those snacks now?" Monika was glad that the awkward silence was finally over as she followed Sayori to the kitchen. She helped carry the popcorn and chips while Sayori had the candy.

Once they got back to the room they watched 'The Boy' thanks to Monika's appreciation for horror movies. Half way through the movie they had to turn it off because Sayori on the other had was not the biggest fan. To help Monika suggested they play a game. So, they ended up playing Minecraft the rest of the night. "I'm kinda tired.. can we go to bed now please...." Sayori said to the other rubbing her eye with her fist. 

Monika cooed at the action and saved the game. "Sure thing." Monika said as Sayori went to lay down. She handed Sayori a blanket and went to go sleep in the guest bedroom but as she opened the door the latter spoke up. "S-stay..." Monika stood there a minute unsure what to do but then turned around and laid down with Sayori. Sayori immediately cuddled up to Moni's side and she quickly fell asleep. Monika wrapped her arm around the other pulling her close and kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams Say-chan." she whispered

*another time skip cause Sayori is a smol bean*

When Sayori woke up her head filled with an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. She got up and found Monika at the stove making breakfast. "I didn't know you could cook." Sayori said with a smile. "Yeah, you were still sleeping when I woke up so figured I should make us some food." Sayori secretly adored the way Monika was talking to her even more so after hearing her last night. She knew Moni thought she was asleep and assumed she hadn't noticed the bright red shade she turned when Monika kissed her head. She was gonna invite Monika over more often knowing how much she enjoyed yesterday.

**!1047 words!**

**This one is on the longer side so I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Bye bye luvs**

**~Ryan**


	9. Overworked[Crankiplier]

**TW: -Anxiety attack -Hurt/comfort**

**!!AU!!**

_**Takes place in 2017** _   
  


//No one's POV//

Ethan was pulling another all-nighter this week to stay up working. He was using energy drinks and coffee to keep his exhausted self awake so he could finish editing. He often over-exerted himself and it was becoming more apparent as time goes on.

Mark had noticed this and decided to check up on him in the morning before he went to sleep as it was currently 3 AM. The other was fatigued and desperately hanging on to his energy to make sure the videos were to the best of his ability.

Ethan's anxiety about not being able to finish doing the videos was creeping up on him and he could feel himself nearing an anxiety attack. This had pushed him to try even harder to complete them so he wouldn't let 'everyone down' as he saw it. Though he was mainly worried about angering his mentor about not having it done in time or done well. He continued to sip his drink trying to ignore the persistence of the sinking feeling in his chest.

A few hours have past and it's a few minutes past 7 AM. Ethan had finished editing but by now he had to get ready to film again, most likely repeating this cycle again. He sat down to eat just grabbing something out from the fridge. He tried his best but couldn't keep down the food due to his anxious thoughts and decided to just not eat. Ethan went over to his room to shower and get ready to see Mark and Amy, though he was more happy seeing Mark.

Little to Ethan's knowledge Mark was already on his way to Ethan's house to check up on him. Mark knew he would be awake and since he was worrying about him he decided to just hope for the best. Once Ethan was ready he had spare time so he sat down to watch TV. He ended up zoning out and letting his thoughts get to him. Before he realized it he was hyperventilating taking sharp and short breaths. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly trying control his breathing, but to his dismay the thoughts were relentless. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as the thoughts kept coming. 

_**Useless** _

_**Stupid** _

_**No one likes you they just pity you** _

_**Pathetic** _

_**You should be better** _

_**They all hate you** _

_**No one cares anyway** _

_**Crybaby** _

_**You're so childish** _

Mark pulled up to Ethan's house and was still a bit unsure if he should actually go to knock. Ultimately he went with his gut and knocked softly on the door. He waited patiently for the younger to open the door or at least respond but there was nothing. Before he could knock again he heard a choked sob come from inside the house. A million thoughts went through his head as he opened the door that was thankfully unlocked.

Mark walked over to the source of the crying to see the smaller curled up on his sofa, his eyes quickly picked up on the short breaths escaping Ethan's mouth and how his eyes were shut tightly. A few small whimpers came from him as he struggled to get a hold on his racing thoughts. Mark immediately knelt down to Ethan's level rubbing his back and trying to calm him down whispering soft reassurances to the panicking boy. "...Everything's okay E...try to breathe for me okay?" He said as he gently pulled his 'friend'*wiNk wiNK* closer to his chest bringing him into a hug. "Follow mine okay..?" He took deep breaths allowing Ethan to attempt to do the same.

After a while of repeating this action Ethan's sobs were reduced to sniffles as he clung to Mark's shirt for comfort. Mark softly rubbed Ethan's back trying to soothe him. Ethan eventually fell asleep in Mark's embrace leaving Mark there with the other in his arms never wanting to let go. Mark slowly and gently lifted Ethan bridal style and carried him to his room. Mark laid back with Ethan still attached to his shirt for dear life. Once they were both lying down(Ethan on Mark's chest) Mark pulled out his phone to text everyone that today's filming was cancelled. 

Mark had a million things going through his mind at the moment concerned for the sleeping other. Ethan stirred a while and ended up staying asleep after Mark wrapped his arms around Ethan's small frame. He didn't want to wake Ethan who was clearly worn out from not sleeping and then his anxiety attack on top of that. He chose to talk with Ethan about what happened and try his best to help him get better when they woke up. For now Mark let his drowsiness carry him off to sleep still cuddling Ethan.

**!!810 words!!**

**I thought this sounded vaguely familiar while I was writing it so I went back and saw I already wrote something kind of similar but I still hope you enjoyed anyway.~**

**Also we just broke 200 reads what the hecc!?! Thank you guys I really didn't think anyone would even click on this book lol.**

**Bye bye luvs <3**

**Ryan~**


	10. Frequent[BendyxHenry]

  
**TW: -anxiety(mild) -mentions of trauma -hurt/comfort**

**!!AU!!**

**They all live in a shared house???**   
  


//No one's POV//

After Henry and Bendy finally had a clear understanding of everything they started to grow closer. Both are aware that Alice and Boris ship them and awe at every cute moment the two witness.

Like when Boris walked in on the two asleep in the living room cuddling and had to show Alice as well, who obviously took pictures of the adorable sight. Which resulted in them both waking up and then having a very much angry Bendy and Henry on their hands. Over all everything was so much better and happier than it once was.

Bendy, however, did develop flashbacks and recurring nightmares from the trauma. The only one who was aware of this issue was also the only person who could calm his panic, Henry. Today was no different, with the signs of him nearing an unstable state becoming more apparent to Henry, who knew what to look out for. 

Henry was trying to do his best at subtly doing things to keep the other calm. He made sure to take care of things that may irritate Bendy or trigger him. He did everything he knew would help and was prepared for the breakdown he knew was inevitable.

When he saw Bendy begin to slowly get more agitated he started to comfort him as best he could, he took him to his room and kept everything quiet and peaceful. The room was still, Bendy was in Henry's arms doing whatever he could to calm his erupting feelings. No matter how hard he tried he was still so overwhelmed.

Henry held him close whispering sweet nothings to him in an attempt to let him know he was okay. Bendy let a few silent tears fall from his eyes at the frustration. "It's okay Bee... you can let it out... there's nothing wrong with crying baby."

Henry's face heated a little as the new nickname slipped from his tongue. Just as he had said the boy in his arms started to cry heavily as he let go of the built up feelings. Henry hated seeing him like this but was always happy he could help him feel better afterwards.

Henry slowly lifted the smaller into his arms to have a better hold and stood up. Bendy held him tightly and softly sobbed, burying his face in the other's chest. He walked over to Bendy's room to grab something he knew worked every time. Bendy has a small, fuzzy blanket he used for support when he was upset. Once said comfort item of Bendy's was clutched tightly in the demon's arms Henry walked back into his own room. 

He laid Bendy on the bed and quickly sat next to him, keeping his grip on his beloved. He listened to every worry that went through the other's head and reassured him with small kisses to his head as a hand ran through his soft, black hair. When the cries had stopped he laid there letting small sniffles come from him while he embraced Henry.

They stayed in the blissful quiet of the room cuddling each other close and ended up watching a movie of Bendy's choice. Henry adored seeing Bendy's eyes light up at the screen as his favorite movie played. He placed an arm over Bendy's shoulder and let his gaze stay fixed on the little demon he had grown so attached too.

**!!577 words!!**

**Wow another hurt/comfort... I don't know why that seems to be all i can write lately, not to mention the plot is very unoriginal but I hope you enjoyed regardless.** **:)**

**Thank you all for the reads on this book i'm doing my best to keep up with uploading.**

**Bye bye luvs <3**

**Ryan~**


	11. A Helping Hand[Shigadabi]

**!!AU!!**

**TW: -mentions of blood -mentions of fighting -Dabi having his *gay panic moments***

**Hi beautiful people, this l o v e l y chapter was requested by < @MayaFromPurpleHouse >**

**I hope this came out how you wanted!! It was finished early and quite long plus I tried really hard so I hope you like it haha. If you don't like it or just have another request I'm still open for that. Also the title is based off your request and is fully pun intended uwu enjoy!!**

//Dabi's POV//

Right now I'm sitting in an ally clutching my right arm that seems to be broken and holding my other hand over a gash on my forehead. I close my eyes thankful I got out of there in one piece and pray that they won't find me. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a man's voice," Are you okay?" the hooded figure asked reaching a hand out to me. I look up and my eyes widen at the face that I'm met with.

_***flashback to 2 hours earlier*** _

I'm sitting at the same desk I have for a long time now and every day that goes by I dread it even worse. I'm usually on the field as a spy to get intel on certain villain groups and I hate that much more than the office. You see I work in hero commission... it sounds more appealing than it is trust me. The heroes are not all you see on TV, most of that is lies to cover the injustice that actually takes place and bury them deep within the walls of this building.

About a month ago all the things I didn't think were even possible had come to light. No, it wasn't publicly known how screwed up this society really was, but I guess I overheard one too many conversations to not see this. The whole hierarchy of heroes and villains was so fucked up, I even started to better understand the views of some villains who had experienced it first hand. To be put down because you have different views and be treated as less than human because such a stupid reason.

I decided today I was going to run away from commission, since you can't exactly just leave I figured there would never be the perfect time. I couldn't stand being here any longer and I've been putting this off for too long. Today was as good a day as ever, so once I got an opportunity I slowly made my way out of the building. Everything was going just as I planned out, I walked around the corner and the coast was clear.... or so I thought.

Apparently I was being followed for half of the time, as soon as I went to get out of this atrocious building I felt a sudden hand grip my shoulder tightly. I knew then and there I was caught and my fight or flight reflex just happened to kick in. I punched the guy behind me in the face and when I did I realized how much of a mistake that was. There was around 15 people just down the hall there as backup since I was clearly acting suspicious. 

Long story short after a few quirks were used and punches were thrown I was able to get out of the building and bolted looking for a place to hide. Unfortunately I was pretty badly injured so I ran as far as I could trying to ignore the immeasurable pain until I found an ally. It was decently far and I had lost the guys awhile ago so I sat down and tried to give my body a break from the running and the pain.

_***back to the present*** _

I hesitated but ultimately took his hand, he helped me to my feet and I could see him so much more clearly. Why would a villain help me, let alone Shigaraki? It might have been because I was injured but he didn't look scary like the media portrays him. He had a soft expression laid out on his face and I don't know exactly why but I felt a hint of trust I was placing in him. "You look pretty banged up, what happened?"

I knew the truth was not the answer I should tell him but I couldn't help it he was being more kind to me than the heroes ever were. Before I knew it the words were falling out of my mouth and he was actually listening to me, like he genuinely gave me his undivided attention. It felt really good to get all of this off my chest and I was just hoping he wouldn't find me whiny considering the amount this sounded like complaining.

The thing is he wasn't fazed by the fact it was the hero commission that did this to me, he just seemed to understand everything. Once I finished telling him how I got here, he carefully grabbed my hand and moved it away from my head. 

He kneeled down and inspected the wound. I was a little confused at first but he then said, "You don't need stitches but your arm is definitely broken..." he paused and thought something over before he started again. "I don't suppose you know anyone with a healing quirk..." I nodded my head no as a spark of hope flooded my body that he would help me. 

I can't put my finger on it but I want to know him and not only what you see in the news. He was being nice and I guess I found a comfort in that. "And you can't exactly go to the hospital can you..." He said rhetorically as he thought out loud. "Why don't you come with me..?" He spoke unsure of his decision. I thought about it for a minute, I mean he is a villain but he's being nice and helping me, but what if he doesn't mean it and he's tricking me... 

Overall I said yes and now we're walking somewhere in a sketchy neighborhood. This is really a bad situation to be in first he's a villain, second I have no idea where we are. I do have a feeling I'll be okay but if all else fails I do have a pretty strong quirk. I continue to follow him until we reach this building that looks pretty ordinary and only a little run-down. I guess my face had shown my distress because before we walked in he turned back to me.

He faced me and put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it a bit comfortingly(not the side with the broken arm). We entered the building and I probably looked a mess, I was hadn't let go of my aching arm and there was still blood coming from my forehead. There were a few people in the main area but Shiggy said they were annoying and it's better if I ignore them, so I did. Although I did see this one blonde girl with a weird infatuation to the blood on my head.

Once we got to what I assumed was his room he told me to sit on his bed and wait for him to come back. As he was walking out the door he stopped and said, "Oh and don't touch anything... you'll regret it." I did as I was told and waited for his return. He came back with some bandages and a grey sling for my arm. He sat next to me and looked at my head a little closer than before. Maybe a little too close because I could feel a small blush creeping up my cheeks.

When he was done helping me with the sling and my gash was bandaged he spoke again, "Do you want anything to eat or drink, you did lose quite a bit of blood so...?" "Sure I guess, thank you... for all of this." He stood up and started to walk a little saying, "It's no problem, what would you like to drink?" I went with what is probably easiest so I just replied, "Water is fine." and watched him exit the room once more.

He came back with a glass of water and blanket in hand. He handed me the water and I started to sip it curious about the blanket. "Here you probably have nowhere to go and you look exhausted so why don't you get some rest and we can figure this out in the morning." I was really grateful to him and let a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. "That would be too kind of you.. You really don't have to." "I know, I was in a good mood today." He said in what I hoped was a joking tone.

"If you have nowhere to sleep I promise it's okay and believe me the commission won't find you here." He put the blanket down next to me and said, "If you want to me and a few of my buddies were going to have a movie night... I don't really want to go but you seem way better than any of those clowns and you could join me if you want..." He trailed off waiting for an answer. "Sure, that doesn't sound half bad after the day I've had." I said with a slight chuckle at the end and stood up to go with him. 

He lead me to a room with a sofa that had a few matching chairs around it and there was a decently sized flat screen in front of it. It looked like everyone was already there and were waiting on Shiggy. "Finally you're here Shiggy~ Can we watch the movie now?" The blonde from earlier spoke up bouncing in her seat. I heard somebody say 'yes' as me and Shiggy sat down, there were quite a few people on the sofa so we were pretty closely sat. I hope he didn't notice how red my face was.

As we watched the movie most of my attention was on the blue haired man next to me. I assume I was staring at him for awhile because when I looked over Toga I believe I heard was her name and the other was Mr. Compress both had their eyes on me and giving me a playful smirk. I went back to the movie as best I could but when Shiggy scooted closer to me I almost lost my shit. After some time had passed I was getting pretty tired so I leaned over to quietly tell Shiggy that I wanted to go to sleep. 

He said 'Okay' and we both got up to head to the room, but when I looked over to him his hands were fidgeting and his face was a bright pink. I brushed it off and continued to follow him to his room. I sat down on his bed while got me something to change into and he carefully handed the clothes to me, being wary of my arm. I mumbled a small 'Thank you' through my drowsy state and went into the bathroom. The clothes he gave me were really soft and comfy plus his style is really good.

I got back to his room and saw him waiting for me to come back. We figured out the sleeping situation after a few minutes of slight bickering. I was not going to let him give up his bed for me so I insisted I slept on the couch. He wasn't to pleased with having _'a guest'_ sleep there so we finally decided we would just share the bed. It was a decent size and I was only _kinda_ flustered by the thought of it. 

He turned off the light and we both laid down but I couldn't sleep. It wasn't fully because I realised I had an irrational crush on a villain but that was part of it. It was more so me worrying about the commission and what I'm going to do. I laid there for about forty-five minutes before I felt Tomura shift in the bed. I stayed still but I guess he already knew I was awake, he came up closer behind me as I felt an arm wrap around me.

I was surprised to say the least but I didn't fight it, as much as I hate to admit it, he made me feel better. Then I heard him say softly, "It's gonna be alright, but you should try to get some shut eye." When started to rub circles into my back it was a done deal. I quickly fell asleep with Shiggy holding me close to his chest, giving me small reassurances.

**!!2129 words!!**

**Holy shit this is really long-.. I hope it turned out good because I started losing motivation and I did my best! This is my first request and I hope it is what you wanted :)**

It's 1:53 in the morning... I'm s t o o p i d haha

**Bye bye luvs :)**

**Ryan~**


	12. Third Wheel P.1[Crankiplier]

**!!AU!!**

**TW: -sad boi eef T^T -self-deprecation..?**

***During Unus Annus* ~Memento mori~**

**Requested by these wonderful people < @Kwazy_Kat > and < @apricotdreams >**

**Again I hope this is written how you wanted @Kwazy_Kat and if not you can always do another request! Sorry it's so late too. :)**

//Ethan's POV//

Mark and I were shooting a video for our channel and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Sure I admire him, I mean he is literally the embodiment of perfection but it felt like more than that. There's a saying about never meeting your idols but Mark is the exception, he is such an amazing person and I'm really glad that we're friends now. I do wish we could be more than that but he's probably not into guys, I mean I've seen how he looks at Amy and it breaks my heart every time. (M&A are not together in this)

Once we finished filming I walked over to the kitchen to get some water but I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw Mark and Amy in the kitchen. The expression on Amy's face was so bluntly flustered while the two of them were talking. I immediately turned around and walked to get my things as tears fought their way to the surface. Once I got out the door I wiped away the drops from my eyes quickly rushing to my car.

I know we film again tomorrow but that's tomorrows' problem and they probably won't even notice I left. As the thought crossed my mind I backed out of the driveway letting a sad numbness overtake me. ' _He's doesn't like you. He likes Amy, and that's okay... it's- okay... She's better for Mark than me anyways. She's so helpful and kind and funny not to mention pretty... Everything I'm not. Why would he ever like someone like me...'_

I managed to make it to my house with only a few tears rolling down my face. When I walk inside all I can think about is _him_. I got to my room, wrap myself in a blanket, and plop down onto my bed. I just want to forget this entire day even happened, I turn to my side and try to fall asleep but to no avail. I just can't get him out of my head. I sigh and put in my headphones to listen to something that might distract me. 

I put my playlist on shuffle and the first thing that comes on is Heather by Conan Gray, I listen to the song as I started to let tears of frustration run down my face. _'They don't know you left... or- maybe they don't care. I need to stop getting my_ _hopes_ _up all the time, it only ever gets me hurt.'_ Exhaustion started to get to me and I guess I cried myself to sleep (I'm not crying, you are!*sniff* Also I thought this could be a cool way to incorporate the song in the plot-).

When I woke up I had three missed calls from both Mark and Amy along with a string of messages. I looked at the time and.. ' _Fuck'_ I guess I really was tired because I slept in. I sat up and called Mark back hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. _'Ring... Ring... Ring...'_ After the third ring I started to panic a little but then I heard Mark's voice answer. "Ethan where are you..?" He sounded more concerned than angry and that made me feel so guilty. "I overslept... I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be over right away!" _I probably sounded so desperate, why am I like this..._

He said that it was okay and I just need to remember to be on time. Once he hung up I started to get dressed and disappointment washed over me when I remembered the events of yesterday. I got ready as fast as I could but I kept thinking about what happened. _Did he really not realise I left.._ At first I was mad but I can't blame him, he was too caught up with Amy. I arrived at his house and walked up to his front door. I stood there for a moment to try and put on a semi composed face.

As soon as I put my fist to the door it almost swung open, Mark standing right in front of me. He had this look on his face that was a mix of emotions. He pulled me in and my face dropped when I saw Amy. It's not that I don't like her, she's really nice but she just felt like a reminder of the obvious. For a second my expression faltered and Mark definitely saw it. "Ethan.. are you okay..?" He said really bluntly. I tilted my head a little to seem confused and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine..?" 

I felt him pull me into a hug and I tensed up, _'He-.. no! This is a pity hug. He doesn't mean it.'_ When Mark pulled away he brought me to the living room so we could talk, " E' you've obviously been crying, so why did you lie about being okay..?" I looked around to see if anyone else was in the room and mid-panic Mark calmly spoke, "I asked if we could have a minute alone, no ones' gonna come over here."

I tried to calm myself as best I could, still I avoided Mark's gaze.He looked at me sympathetically and did his best to comfort me. "You know..." He said causing me to look over to him while I tried to hide my teary eyes. "I would never want to make you feel like you can't talk to me, and I would never judge you for needing to either. I just want you to know that it's okay to not be okay, and it's okay to get overwhelmed and it's okay to need help." He gave me a small, sad smile and opened his arms to invite a hug.

I got closer and accepted the hug, letting his hold on me linger. Everything about him helped me calm down, he had this way of making me feel safe. His warm embrace, his arms wrapped around me, him quietly shushing my cries. I melted into the hug and immediately knew, I never want him to let me go. I can't lose him-... I won't. I lift my head and look up at him, I moved our position so that our faces were centimeters apart. In a moment of courage and adrenaline I closed the gap between us and hoped for the best. 

**!!1107 words!!**

**Sorry hehe... I have been having an extreme lack of motivation so there will have be a part two! I will do my best to have it out quickly because cliffhangers s u c k but due to my shitty mental health it might be a little bit. And by that I do mean only a little because fanfic is my life so-.. expect it to be around a week(maybe less maybe more) for part two to be published. I did want to atleast get this out so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also wtf- on Wattpad I have over 300 reads and on Ao3 I have almost 700!! Holy fuck- Thank you all so much!**

**Bye bye luvs <3**

**Ryan~**


	13. Third Wheel P.2

**!!AU!!**

**Same TW as part one.**

**Same A/N as part one. (Ry-kun is too lazy to copy and paste it smh)**

_***In Part One*** _

_**I can't lose him-... I won't. I lift my head and look up at him, I moved our position so that our faces were centimeters apart. In a moment of courage and adrenaline I closed the gap between us and hoped for the best.** _

//No one's POV//

Ethan's hands were gently cupping Mark's face when to Ethan's surprise he felt Mark kiss back. It was a lot softer than he imagined and he swore he would never forget the very moment, even if Mark rejected him. The smaller felt Mark deepen the kiss and Mark's hands come around to his back. (I struggle with fluff so this is why I don't write smut XD) The two pulled apart with a deep red blush prominent on both faces. Ethan looked away from Mark afraid to meet the other's gaze. 

Mark let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he slowly lifted Ethan's face to look at him. He gave him a quick but sweet kiss to reassure the obviously anxious boy. At first Ethan thought he was doing it for pity but he soon realized that wasn't the case. Mark gave Ethan a hug and took his hands into his own. "Is this why you were so upset Ee?" He watched as the other's eyes drifted away from him, as if to signal an answer. He gave a nod in understanding and a thought crossed his mind. 

"How about we worry about filming later cause I think now would be a great time to get something to eat, okay?" He said the last part in a much softer tone wanting to comfort him and let him know it was going to be okay. He received a small nod and after asking what he wanted to eat, he went with that and they both got ready to go. For Ethan this was a dream come true, Mark kissed him back and now the two of them are gonna go eat. He was ecstatic at the fact that everything went so well, he could barely contain himself.

Ethan was first to be ready so he sat on the sofa and waited for Mark. Amy was informed they were leaving and she decided to go home until they were ready to film. As Mark came from his room a pretty pink was spread over Ethan's face. "Ready to go?" He said with the same sweet tone as earlier. He got a soft 'mhm' as Ethan stood up, he had been awfully quiet and Mark took notice. He didn't ask him about it but instead he subtly tried to get simple responses from him. Mark held one of his hands till they had to get in the car, the ride there was filled with a light conversation that both of them found quite pleasant.

//Ethan's POV//

When we arrived, I couldn't help but marveled at the sight, it was a small, cute diner with a local look to it. Walking in I was filled with awe at the homey feeling and warm scent of apple cinnamon. Once we were seated Mark and I had time to look at the menu and decide what we wanted, but honestly everything looked absolutely amazing. We ordered our drinks and food by the time the waiter left and I took a chance to admire my surroundings. There were a few small paintings scattered on the walls and a hard wood floor that really matched the tan colored paint. Even when I was looking around my mind was brought back to Mark, it happens every time.

I looked up at him to see him spaced out, I couldn't help but appreciate the way the lighting accented his best facial features like how his jaw-line looked flawless under it. He had a serious look on his face that worried me, it looked like he was contemplating something important, I wonder what it is. The food comes shortly after and we eat making small conversation, me ending up with flushed cheeks and a flustered expression quite a few times. We've been talking for a while and enjoying our food but it still looked like there was something else on his mind.

Once we left the diner we went for a small drive, I gazed at the beautiful scenery from the window. Mark wouldn't tell me where we were going though I tried pestering him for the answer. I gave a small, playful pout and crossed my arms, "Fineee" I said dragging out the end. "Don't tell me, I didn't want to know anyway." I said with a smug look, and looked over to see the most beautiful smile on his face. It was clear he was holding back a laugh and I couldn't help but grin as well, his happiness was contagious. We pulled into a small parking lot surrounded by hundreds of trees and a few different trails leading off in other directions. 

He opened the car door for me and held out his hand for me to take, which I did with the faintest blush creeping up my cheeks. "Where are we going?" I said as he lead me down a dirt path that separated the trees, still holding onto his hand. In my defense it was really comforting and made me feel closer to him. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise now would it?" He said looking back at me with a sweet smile that made my heart ache. When we neared the end of the trail Mark told me to close my eyes which I did reluctantly, he held me closely and took me to god knows where.

We stopped walking and he stood in front of me, "Okay, open your eyes." I did as told and the sight before me was breathtaking. There was a lake a little ways before us and the way the sunset was shining off of it, reflecting the nature around us filled me with overwhelming joy. I couldn't believe Mark would kiss me, take me out to eat, and then to a place as stunning as this. Tears began welling in my eyes as I hugged the man in front of me like my life depended on it, I was so grateful for everything he has done for me and I didn't know how to express it. Once we broke apart the embrace Mark was standing a few feet in front of me and started to look down in worry.

//No ones POV//

"Hey Ethan.. I've been meaning to ask you something?" Mark said playing with his fingers, not moving his gaze from the ground. Ethan looked up at Mark with a thousand thoughts running by him. "I- umm I was wondering if you'd be my... boyfriend?" He said with his tone developing into a whisper at the last bit. Ethan stood with shook embedded in his face but it soon melted into an endearing one as he looked over to the other. He got closer to Mark and gave him a kiss on the forehead as an affirmation before he started to reply. "I'd love too, you don't know how happy I am right now!" He said cupping Mark's face redirecting it this time for his lips and gave him a kiss, feeling the tears run down his face.

Mark kissed back and pulled away seeing a huge smile plastered on Ethan's face. He wiped away the boys tears and enjoyed the nature around them for a few hours longer. They never wanted this moment to end fearing it was too good to me true and just sat in each other's presence.  
  


**!!1305 words!!**

**I'm so sorry for how late this is omgg I'm stupid. I hope you guys liked it even though I think it's shitty. And wtf guys I have over 1k on ao3 and over 400 on wattpad!? Thank you guys!**

**Bye bye luvs <3**

**Ryan~**


	14. It'll Take Time[Helliam]

**!!AU!!**

**Okay so... I kinda hit a brick wall with the part two, I am still working on it but since I hate to make you wait, here is a filler.**

**TW: -crying -hurt/comfort**  
  


//No one's POV//

A few days ago William had ran into an old 'friend' of his. It completely caught him off guard to see the one and only Henry Emily when he was walking home from work. He hadn't seen Henry in so many years and at first he thought he was hallucinating. Henry's eyes looked dull and his head hung low. His expression was so lifeless and as strange as it may sound, it broke William's heart. He debated talking with his old partner and a remorseful thought crossed his mind, _What if I cause him more pain..._

He looked back at Henry and he saw someone who could really use a hug. Now William really doesn't seem like the man for the job, but in the moment he was reflecting on how in those thirty years what it felt like to really miss quite a few people, Henry being one of them. He missed his friend, he missed everything about him, and he couldn't stand the thought of not taking this opportunity. He walked up behind Henry and gently grabbed his hand, hoping for a decent reaction not knowing if he could handle a bad one.

The man turned around shocked to see who he did and hot tears began to brim his eyes while his hand covered his mouth. The longer he looked the more it seemed surreal. He pulled his hand down from his face and quickly got closer, now holding the other in a tight hug. William was expecting a very different reaction but was grateful for the one presented. He was cautious to return the gesture at first but that faded when he felt the other's tears seep through his shirt.

He looked down to see Henry's face buried in his chest with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. Will reciprocated the hug and held onto him as tight as he could in an effort to comfort Henry. He hated seeing him cry and in his head he couldn't stand the fact that he was the source of the problem. "Would you feel better if I left...?" He asked quietly and waited patiently for a response. Henry looked at him with a new level of hurt glossed over his eyes. "Do you seriously think after all this time that I'm willing to lose you again?"

Henry wasn't about to let go of William anytime soon especially after seeing a few tears here and there escape Will's eyes. He wasn't one to cry often but Henry could tell that William was genuinely feeling a mix of overwhelming emotions. "Hey... why don't we go back to my house so we can talk..?" He questioned cautiously and spoke softly, to not further upset Will because now his cries were silent but still a continuous stream. William's head now in the crook of Henry's neck and being held close. He felt the other nod his head and they began the short walk back to Henry's house, hand in hand and Will's head resting on Hen's shoulder, his tears staining his shirt.

When they arrived Henry fished the key from his pocket and opened the door. They sat down on the sofa and the both of them talked for a few hours, explanations, reassurances, a lot of apologies, not to mention more crying. (I'm making them so emotional and at the same time listening to Famous Last Words and now I'm gonna cry too ;^;). After a while they decided a bite to eat would do them some good, so Henry, being the good parent he was, made Willy and him food. He put them plates on the table and got him and Will both a drink. When he sat down he noticed Will's exhausted expression and said, "How about when we're done we get some sleep, I know today has been quite tiring..." looking up at the other.

He saw Will reply with a nod and gave a slight smile as he returned to eating. The rest of the time at the table was spent in a comfortable silence. Henry took both of their dishes to the sink and walked back over to Willy. "Thank you..." He heard be said in barely a whisper and was followed by a yawn. "No problem Willy~" He said taking notice of the blush on the latter's face. He grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his room. He let Will lay down and went to turn of the light, "w-wait are you... l-leaving..?" he heard and saw the other almost break into tears again. "No, no, I'm just turning out the light, I wasn't going to leave you, I promise." He said sweetly.

He went back over to William and laid down next to him when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He cuddled into the other, kissing the top of his head and said, "Sweet dreams Willy." knowing how much William probably needed this rest. Being honest Henry was worrying about Will and when he heard soft snores come from the man being held closely to his chest he finally let himself sleep, drifting off soon after.

**!!898 Words!!**

**_Asleep or dead~~_ **

**I really don't know why I always end this with the people sleeping but it's cute so idc.**

**Bye bye luvs :3**

**Ryan~**


	15. Dysphoria[Kiribaku]

  
**!!AU!!**

**TW: -dysphoria -self deprecation -transphobic/homophobic slurs -hurt/comfort**

**I love the trans Bakugou head cannon and since** **I'm** **feeling dysphoric here we are! Enjoy my projection onto a comfort character.**

/ **/** No one's POV **//**

A certain explosive boy had jolted awake, taking in sharp breaths and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Bakugou has had so many nightmares, each one is so different but they always seem so painful and terrifying. His eyes dart around the pitch black room and the panic only seems to get worse. A cold sweat sets in and chills run down the boy's spine. One particularly hurtful phrase replaying in his mind from the dream as broken cries departed from his lips.

 _Bakugou_ _looked up and saw_ _Kirishima walking up to him, a frown placed firm on his face. "The fuck is wrong with you?" He asked but received no response, the other just kept walking. Silently, it was almost deafening how quiet it was, a tension so thick_ _he_ _didn't_ _dare to speak._ _He_ _came_ _just short_ _of a foot in front of Bakugou and_ _looked at him with disgust._ " _I only came to tell you what you know but_ _I_ _assumed you'd want a reminder." His voice spoke with venom laced in every word._

_"No one likes you,_ _I_ _mean why would they,_ _you're_ _just a_ _**faggot** _ _and a useless little_ _**tranny** _ _. A_ _**girl** _ _who thinks they're a boy, how disgusting is that!" He spat at_ _Bakugou_ _who was now trembling at the words his 'best friend' was saying to him. "Can't even defend yourself, how_ _**weak** _ _." A harsh slap across the face sent Bakugou to tears. "Go fuck yourself_ _**Kit** _ _." He sent Bakugou a resentful glare and walked away._

Hearing his dead name was the last straw to pull him awake, now here he is, letting out the most heart wrenching sobs you could ever hear. He lifted his hand to his heart and held a fist tightly, as if to signify where his pain was, his other brushed against his cheek where Kiri had slapped him in his dream. Thoughts swarmed in his head, thoughts that he tried to fight off as hard as he could, thoughts that told him he was and will always be nothing but a _girl._ A soft knock came from his door that gave him a new layer of panic.

Bakugou attempted to even out his breathing but was met with difficulty. His hands went up to his hair and tugged at the ash blonde strands, subconsciously setting off small explosions. The door had opened upon hearing the distress. Eijirou had heard crying from Bakugou's dorm and decided to try and comfort the other, he hated to hear him so upset. The moment he raised his hand to give a second knock after getting no answer, he heard the sparking of Bakugou's quirk. Without a second thought he opened the door and ran beside Bakugou only to be met with him wrapping his arms around his chest in a defensive manner.

The blasts from his hands had stopped but the terrified look on his face had only worsened. Kiri's arms had tightly wrapped around him as he attempted to shush him. For Bakugou though, his words weren't registering and all he could do was worry. Kiri wiped Katsuki's tears and gently tilted his head to face him. "Kat, hey, can you look at me Kat?" Bakugou hesitantly met his eyes with Eijirou's who had a soft expression on his face. "Hey, there you are." He said as he brushed the hair from the other's face gently, to look him in the eye.

Bakugou pulled a pillow from the bed and moved it to his chest, making one of the causes of this more apparent to Kirishima. "I h-had another nightmare..." He stated trailing off towards the end. "Nothing that happened in your dream was real nor will it ever be Katsuki." Eijirou said flashing a small, comforting smile as he used the boy's chosen name for some reassurance. Kiri laid back with Bakugou, holding him close to his chest, since he had found out previously that the rhythm of his heartbeat was found calming to Katsuki. Bakugou squirmed a bit in Ei's hold and moved so that he was hiding most of his body with the blankets and pillows.

Kiri loosened his grip and allowed him to move, not wanting to make his boyfriend any more uncomfortable than he already was. "Hey, Kat..." The red haired boy said quietly. "You know what I love about you..?" He got a curious but scared hum in response. "I love how brave you are and your determination is so manly!" He said getting more enthusiastic as he progressed with the sting of compliments. "I love how you aren't afraid to stick your neck out for someone you care about. I love how no matter what, you strive to help others. I love _you_ Bakugou Katsuki and you're always going to be my number one hero."

Tears spilled from Bakugou's eyes as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. He really wondered how he got so lucky to find someone like Eijirou. Once he settled back into his spot on Kirishima's chest he closed his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to have another nightmare. His worries were quickly washed away when he heard Kiri's soothing voice start to lull him.

" _The other night dear, as_ _I_ _lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed_ _I've_ _held you in my arms_  
_But when_ _I_ _awoke dear,_ _I_ _was mistaken_  
_And_ _I_ _hung my head and cried..._  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy_ _when_ _skies are grey_  
_You'll never know dear how much_ _I_ _love you_  
_Please_ _don't_ _take my sunshine away..._  
_I'll_ _always love you and make_ _you_ _happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me and love another_  
_You'll_ _regret it all someday..._  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You'll never know dear how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away..._  
_You told my once dear, you really loved me_  
_That no one else could come between_  
_But now_ _you've_ _left me and love another_  
_You have shattered all my dreams..._  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You'll never know dear how much I love you_  
_Please_ _don't_ _take my sunshine away..."_  
  


**!!1083 words!!**

**The** **Helliam** **chapter** **I** **wrote got a lot of feedback so there will be a part two coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Bye bye luvs💖**

**Ryan~**


	16. It'll Take Time p.2

!!AU!!

TW: -overthinking -fluff that's so sweet your teeth will rot (not rly)

I got a lot of love on my Helliam chapter so here's a part two! I don't think this is quite as good as part one but please lmk.

//Henry's POV// 

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see Willy curled into my side, seeming to be snuggled as close as he could get. The light from my blinds gave a soft illumination that left a gentle glow on the sleeping man's face perfectly. I draped an arm over Will's shoulder and he wrapped one over my stomach as if he was aware. I shut my eyes and let out a content sigh, deciding to bask in the bliss for a moment longer. My thoughts carried me away and roamed freely with 'what ifs'. Some were of worry, others were of William. I mean I did just get him back, I could lose him again so easily. My arm had tightened a bit around him in a move of protection while my mind continued down a perilous path.

I was broken from my train of thought by William, who I thought to had been sleeping, tightly wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back and felt a shaky breath emit from him. When we pulled back a little I could finally see the scared expression on his face. "Are you okay Henry?" He said as he rubbed his hand over my cheek and I only realized I had been crying when I felt him wipe away my tears. I stayed silent, unsure what to say, letting him soothe my thoughts away. About ten minutes later I finally spoke up, "This might sound weird but even though you're right here, I still miss you.." 

He gave me an encouraging look as if to let me continue, "I haven't seen you in so long, it's hard to comprehend that you're right in front of me. I just-.. really missed you I guess, every individual thing about you." I said, smiling at the shade of pink his face had turned. "Even though you're smile and laugh are a rare sight, they could light up a room." I continued, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "And I love how no matter the difficulty you find in showing your emotions, you always seem let your walls down with me." He looked up at me and I could see his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

I know when he was growing up this was the kind of denied attention he had craved. He was deprived of this love and affection for his whole life and I want to be the one who let's him feel it. A smile was soon plastered on his face as well as a very noticeable blush. I love being the reason he's happy, I thought to myself as I rubbed my hand over his. "Why don't we go out for breakfast Will, it'll be fun!" I proposed the idea as it randomly popped into my head. "Sure." He said and gave me another tight hug. Willy always gave the best hugs, with a protective, loving, warmth that seemed to linger awhile after. I longed for his hugs with a crave that only his embrace could fulfill.

We both got dressed and ready to head out the door. "The diner is really close, we could walk if you want. Although I usually take my car, I'm not opposed to a walk." I said, offering him the choice. "C-can we take the car.. I'm still really tired and haven't had my coffee yet." He replied with a small chuckle, I tried to hold back my laughter from his response but I failed miserably. As soon as the laugh broke from my lips, he couldn't help but do it as well. After a much needed time to catch our breath, we got into the car and set out for the diner. We arrived in around 10 minutes and headed inside. The wait to be seated wasn't too long and we both were now looking over our menu's.  
(I'm not sure why diners have been in so many of my recent chapters but I'll try to be more original in the next one ^^)

The waiter came back in a decent amount of time to take our orders. Will went first and to no surprise, he got a coffee with sunny side up eggs and a side of toast. I got a coffee with bacon and pancakes because yes. The waiter took our menus and left us to go to another table. In a short while our coffees and cream and sugar were placed in front of us as we waited for our food to come. I looked up to see Will savoring the coffee like it'd be his last and couldn't hold back a grin. Once our food arrived we started to catch up on everything as we ate. Even after we finished, we continued to talk and enjoy the local atmosphere of the diner. 

*Time skip 4 hours later*

//William's POV//

After we left, we decided to walk around the plaza and ended up shopping here and there. It was a pretty exhausting trip for so early in the morning, so we chose to head back and now we're standing in front of the door while Henry unlocks it. I take off my shoes and leave them by the door and Henry does the same. He jumped onto the sofa, turning on the TV and I sat down next to him, spacing out. "What would you like to watch Willy?" He said, bringing me back to reality. I thought about it, processing his words for a second then settled on an answer. "How about As Above So Beneath ..?" I asked innocently, full well knowing that Henry hated horror movies.

"Sure thing!" He said with a smile and started to look for the movie, which made me assume he had never seen it before. I smiled back at him and waited for the film to play. Henry turned off the lights so the screen was the only brightness in the room and sat back next to me. I started to get a bit cold and Henry seemed to take notice. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch and pulled it over us, while simultaneously putting his arm around me. Smooth.. I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone. As the movie progressed, Henry moved closer to me and held me tighter. He looked so engrossed in the film yet absolutely terrified at the same time, it was great.

Everytime he jumped from a scene in the movie, he clung to me, snuggling closer and I'm not going to lie, it was really cute. After this movie was finished we decided on watching another. A system was settled on that Henry would choose one and then I would get to afterwards. We ended up sat on the sofa, watching films for the rest of the day. Enjoying each other's company and for once not worrying about a single thing.

!!1193 words!!

I'm not sure why this took me so long to get out but I sorry👉🏼👈🏼  
Nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed the part two that was asked for by a lot of people!!

Off topic I've been thinking abt changing my name to Michael or Mikey for short. I've gotten a bunch of support with this decision so I'm probably gonna sign as Mikey from now on-

Bye bye luvs💕

Mikey~


	17. Chapter 17

!!AU!!

Requested ship❤  
High school au??

TW: none

//Ennard's POV//

"Please Mikeyyy" I said, looking up at him with puppy eyes and dragging out the ending for emphasis. "Okay okay fine, we can go see the one you want, but if it turns out shit I'm choosing the movie next time." Michael responded in defeat, adding a quick kiss to my cheek. "Seems fair to me." I said just as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I got my things and walked with Michael to his class and said, "See you later" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and flashed a smile as I walked away.

I decided on skipping so I just went to the library instead. My mind kept wondering back to the same thoughts, of Michael, that made my face flush and heart beat just a little too fast. I walked up to a bookshelf and pulled off a random book. I sat down in the spot by the shelf that I always read at. It was towards the back of the library and no one really went there, the carpet was a bit rough but I didn't mind. I put in my headphones and just let whatever was first play. Oh Hannah I wanna feel you close. I tried to read the words on the page but my thoughts held a strong hold on Mikey. 

I stared at the open book in my hands blankly letting the song play. I don't wanna be you friend, I wanna kiss your lips. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath. Damn, the music is really not helping me concentrate... I put the book at my side and rested my head against the shelf though it wasn't very comfortable. I let my eyes fall shut and and just relaxed, letting my cheeks heat up as I continued listening to the song. Oh Hannah,, oh Hannah,, I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath, I don't wanna be your friend, I don't wanna be your friend I wanna be your bitch,, and I wanna touch you but not like this...

*time skip to after school* 

Michael and I are walking to my house, hand in hand, to wait out the time until the viewing of the movie starts. It's a silent walk but it's an inviting quiet, so neither of us really felt the need to converse. Upon arriving we just went straight up to my room. I tossed my backpack at the end of my bed, gods I'm not think about school shit ever again. I sighed flopping down on my bed as Michael sat next to me. "So the movie starts at 18:45 which means we have a good two hours to kill." He said laying back next to me, he turned his head and looked expectantly at me.

I closed my eyes and let out a hum to acknowledge that I was thinking. I couldn't come up with anything so I just left it to him. "Well.. what would you like to do in the mean time?" "Mmm how about video games..?" He said with his eyes trained on mine. "Sure, how about you set it up and I wait for you to do that?" I asked closing my eyes, but we both knew it was more of a statement. I heard him sigh then say, "Fine, but only because I know that if I don't we're gonna end up not doing shit." He walked over to where my console was and started turning everything on.

A few minutes later, Mikey called my name and told me that it was ready. I got up and went over to him, sitting down next to him, taking the controller that he put in front of me. We played different games and somehow Mike beat me almost every time. After awhile we decided it was time to start getting ready if we were gonna catch the movie on time. We headed to the door after we were done getting ready. I grabbed my keys and my jacket and we headed out the door.

We arrived at the cinema in roughly 15 minutes, which gave us plenty of time to buy snacks. I went up to the concession area while Mikey bought the tickets. I just got the standard movie snacks like popcorn, a pop for each of us, and some candies. I met up with Michael at the front of the theater that was showing our movie and handed him the snack I got for him. We ended up getting a good pick at our seats so we sat towards the front.

Everytime a jump scare came up or something gruesome was shown Michael would grab my hand just a little tighter. I couldn't help but be flustered everytime he did, a faint blush shown across my face. So I may or may not have chosen a horror film on purpose but that really doesn't matter much at the moment. 

*another time skip lol* 

On the car ride home Mike was obviously tired, with half-lidded eyes and a yawn every ten minutes or so. I held his hand as his eyelids slowly shut and his head was placed on my shoulder. The drive back was filled with a peaceful silence, letting me take in the moment. I looked over at Michael with nothing but love and only smiled. Seeing him so relaxed was definitely a sight to see, it being a rare occasion but it always took my breath away.

!!925 word!!

Okay, I know it's been a long time but here's another chapter. I'm really sorry about the delay and I can't really promise the next chapter will come out any faster but I've already started on it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed ^^

Bye bye luvs💝

Mikey~


End file.
